Last one standing
by Kittelovesyou
Summary: Harry and his closest friends die in the final battle, but they're given a second chance. They awake in a new world and meet some interesting people. Together, the fight a looming threat to save the world. AU, rated M for violence and swearing


**A/N. Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and it's going to be crossover so I apologise if I get and facts from either worlds wrong. I'm writing and uploading this from my phone so there's bound to be the odd spelling mistake, if there is please tell me in the reviews and I'll sort it out:') if you guys have ideas, comments or questions just review and tell me what you think I'm open to criticism. I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested in filling that role just send me a message:') I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **As always, the marvel and Harry Potter worlds belong to their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.**

Screams filled the air as bright flashes lit the sky. The final battle was coming to an end and it was clear who the victor was. Harry had once thought that it would be easy. Just an obstacle to overcome before he could carry on with his life and have a fresh start. Oh how wrong he was. He had underestimated the enemy, and that, was his biggest downfall.

Looking around the battle sight that was once an other- worldly castle, he realised he had failed. He had failed his friends, his teachers, his parents and himself. All of his friends, his family were now dead. Only few remained on the side of the light. Looking out at the sea of faces, he began to cry as happy memories raced before his eye lids. His best friends, Hermione and Ron, people who always stuck with him, were now dead. They had been with him through everything, from first year when they went to find the philosophers stone. To this last year when they left the wizarding world, hoping to find all of voldemort's horcruxes so they could finally defeat him. He knew, without them he wouldn't have accomplished half of the things he had set out to do. All his efforts had been in vain, they had suffered because of a stupid prophecy he wasn't able to live up to. Despite the situation, he found comfort in the happy memories of his time spent with his closest friends, his family. He looked about, searching the faces of the dead before his eyes fell on Mrs Weasley, and his heart clenched. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. She had always been there to fret over him and feed him. Giving him the things he needed to feel safe, the way a parent should for a child. It was something he would always be grateful for. He then saw Draco malfoy. Oh how Harry had hated Draco throughout most of his time at hogwarts. But during sixth year the two had become close friends. Draco had realised how foolish it was, for a half blood wizard to preach about pureblood society. Only a foolish bigot would do that. Together, Draco and Harry had learnt all they could about Voldemort, or Tom riddle as he was known as a school boy. As a slytherin, Draco was easily able to get information out of people and they learned of several secrets about Tom they had hoped would help them fight against him. His status as a half blood was one of them. Nothing they found out helped in the slightest, other than infuriating the snake like man even more so. Along with Draco, Daphne and Blaise had also joined their side. The two didn't want to follow in the paths of their parents who were strictly in the middle. They both knew that Voldemorts cause was not right. His ideas to re start the pureblood population and rid the world of muggles and "mudbloods" was something that would never work. The pureblood population wasn't even a fraction of the muggle population. Within a few generations the wizarding world would be filled with inbred children and their only option would be to start breeding with muggles. Eventually, the wizarding world would be no more.

Harry fell to his knees, closing his eyes as the mass of death eaters closed around him and wished, prayed for anyone to hear how sorry he was. He wished he could start anew, train harder and make more of a difference for his people. He had been foolish, thinking he could lead an army into the biggest war the wizarding world would ever see, as a seventeen year old boy. A loud laugh startled Harry from his thoughts. He looked up to see Voldemort stood in front of him, a haughty smirk plastered on his face.

"You've fought well Harry. I'm surprised you've made it this far, although I new there was no chance you could defeat me. You're but a child, fighting a war that was a man's fight". Turning to his followers Voldemort laughed.

"My friends, finally the day has come. We will, reign supreme over the mudbloods and blood traitors. Those who do not deserve to have such gifts as we have. It has been a long time coming my friends" Voldemort grinned as his followers cheered. This is what Harry had been fighting so hard to stop. He hated Voldemort, for killing his parents and ruining his childhood, a time that should have been filled with joy and laughter, not worry over an impending war. Harry felt numb, he knew it was over and there was nothing he could do. He just wished he had fought harder.

"You're all fools" Harry spat out viciously.

"The wizarding gene will die out because you're all to foolish to see what's right in front of you. There aren't enough purebloods left in the world to start up a whole new race. You'll have to resort to inbreeding and all that will be left of us will be squibs. Is that really what you want?" Voldemort roared with laughter, his frail body shaking. "Thank you for that Harry. Your naivety really does amuse me" He said to Harry with a wicked smile. "There are purebloods in every country of the world. Just think of the school, Durmstrang. It is a school of purebloods, all who learn dark arts. All people who believe in my cause. And that, is but one school in one country. We will take over the world, and our people will reign supreme once again, as it always should have been. Purebloods are stronger after all. Although, I'm sure you've figured that out now, haven't you child?" He mocked making his death eaters laugh. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming profanities at the elder man as anger consumed him. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated the abomination before him. He would rather die than suffer in a world that was controlled by a maniac. Harry relaxed and closed his eyes waiting for the final, killing blow so he could finally reside in peace with friends and family. As bright green lights flew towards him, he smiled as he thought of the ones he loved the most.


End file.
